cklmpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mundus
There are seven generally accepted divisions of Mundus which constitute the continents. They are very large landmasses that are generally identified by convention rather than any strict criteria. Ordered from largest in size to smallest, they are: Altia, Oria, Bretia, Argia, Falia, Iria, and Bosia. Altia Altia is the traditional home of the Altmer race and is also a home to many Argonians, Imperials, Khajiit and Dunmer. Altia is named after the Altmer who inhabit it. Altia is a very large continent which has various climates, split generally into West Alia and East Altia. East Altia, with nations like Jimin and Bharat have tropical climates with heavy rainy seasons. West Altia, with nations like Khajiit and part of Keizaal are generally more temperate in climate and are more dry. Oria Oria is the traditional home of the Orcs, Dunmer, and Redguards; portions of Oria are also the home of Imperials, Bretons, and Khajiit. Oria is named after the Orcs who inhabit it. Oria in the north, with nations like Montessano and Keizaal is generally very dry with little to no rain seasons. Central Oria is characterized by jungles and heavy rainy seasons, much like North Argia and East Altia. South Oria is similar to North Oria with a very dry climate, but much cooler than North Oria. Bretia Bretia is the traditional home of a branch of Bretons, it is also inhabited further north by Nords and Argonians. Bretia is named after the Bretons who inhabit it. Bretia in the north and center are characterized by temperate but cooler climates. Southern Bretia has a tropical and humid climate, being prone to hurricanes and tropical storms. Argia Argia is one of two traditional homes of the Argonians, it also has territories that are occupied by Altmer and Bretons. Argia is named after the Argonians who inhabit it. Argia is a very diverse continent, with much of its tropical rainforests being still unexplored. In the north and center it is characterized by heavy rains and dense tropical rainforests. In the south it is very dry and very mountainous. Falia Falia is the traditional home of the Falmer, who also live in the very far north of the world. Falia is named after the Falmer who are thought to still inhabit it. Falia is an extremely barren and cold and underexplored continent. It is covered mostly in an ice sheet under which it is thought that the Falmer still live. Many plants and other forms of life are unable to survive in Falia. Not much is known about the entire climate of Falia. Iria Iria is the traditional home of the Atmorans, Imperials, Nords, and the Montesi Bretons; it is thought to be the cradle of human civilization. Iria is named after the Imperials who inhabit it. Iria is characterized by a temperate climate in the center, and a cooler climate in the north. Many fertile areas span throughout Iria, with various mountain ranges separating North Iria from South Iria. South Iria has a more humid subtropical climate. Most of Iria is under the control of Keizaal. Bosia Bosia is the traditional home of the Bosmer, and it hosts a very small Altmer population. Bosia is named after the Bosmer who inhabit it. Bosia is generally a dry, barren wasteland except for coastal areas which host very little in terms of population. It is one of the last of the continents to be colonized by non-Bosmer races.